Como é que se diz eu te amo
by Margarida
Summary: Sequência de Roda Viva. O amor, contado de diversas formas, em uma noite de Natal...
1. A Cúmplice

**Disclaimer: **Saint Seya e seus personagens relacionados pertencem ao mestre Masami Kurumada e às editoras licenciadas (mas Natal é época de presentes, e estes dourados aqui eu dou de presente para minhas miguxas!)

"Mais um natal, mais um ano bom.. Para a gente viver... Gostoso, com a vida deve ser!..."

Credo, música do McDonald's não! Aliás, eu não sou lá muito fã de canções natalinas, preferia mesmo os presentes quando era pequena... Bem, até hoje é assim!

Por falar em presentes, aqui está um para minhas miguinhas lindas Dama 9, Saory-San II e Sah Rebelde! O do ano passado foi "Roda Viva", deste ano é a continuação... Sim, sim e sim, a fic tem continuação!

Uma short fic, com quatro capítulos, cada um dedicado a uma de vocês e com suas músicas temas... Espero que gostem. Ah, Sah, um aviso especial para vc: Não pode ficar com vergonha no seu capítulo, hein!

Nota: A fic se passa pouco mais de seis meses após a aventura em "Roda Viva"

E vamos ao presente!

-x-x-x-x-x-

**FELIZ NATAL, LINDÍSSIMAS!!!**

-x-x-x-x-x-

**Capítulo I – A Cúmplice**

**Shura e Silvana**

-x-x-x-x-x-

_**Eu quero uma mulher**_

_**Que seja diferente**_

_**De todas que eu já tive**_

_**De todas tão iguais**_

Desligou o telefone contente por saber que a amiga estava bem em Londres, mas ao mesmo tempo, triste. Coçou os cabelos castanhos e suspirou, fechando os olhos também castanhos. Aquele Natal seria uma, com o perdão da palavra, merda.

Estava longe de sua casa, de sua família. Tá, suas amigas também, teria a companhia delas, mas... Um certo capricorniano tinha feito o favor de estragar o seu Natal. E agora lá estava ela, em pleno 24 de dezembro, tentando não curtir uma fossa.

-Silvana! Ainda não foi se arrumar para a festa? – gritou Jéssica ao vê-la sentada no sofá de couro, fingindo ler uma revista.

-Que festa? Eu não tenho nenhuma para ir.

-Como não? – Samara interveio, vindo da cozinha – Você vai ao Santuário com a gente, querendo ou não!

-Isso mesmo! Sozinha é que você não fica! – completou Jéssy, tirando a revista das mãos de Silvana e puxando-a para cima. Iria fazer a amiga tomar um banho e se arrumar, nem que tivesse ela própria que se meter debaixo do chuveiro com a outra.

_**Que seja minha amiga**_

_**Amante, confidente**_

_**A cúmplice de tudo**_

_**Que eu fizer a mais**_

Em Capricórnio, Shura permanecia deitado em sua cama, nem um pouco disposto a se arrumar para a ceia de Natal do Santuário. Com a cara amassada por noites mal-dormidas, ele revirava de um lado para outro, palavras ditas por uma voz feminina ecoavam em sua mente o tempo todo.

"_Idiota!"_

Por que idiota? Ele só queria o bem dela, queria protegê-la. Principalmente de certos pervertidos que povoavam o Santuário...

"_Nunca imaginei que você fosse esse tipo de homem, Shura!"_

E qual tipo ela queria? Um que não ligasse para nada, que não sentisse... Ciúmes?

"_Você não confia em mim, é isso?"_

É claro que confiava! Não confiava nos outros, isso sim. Mas... Mas ela não havia entendido. E agora, a tinha perdido.

"_Não me procure mais, cavaleiro de Capricórnio..."_

Essas palavras sim tinham sido doloridas, corroíam seu coração e ardiam no peito. Não tinha ânimo para festa, para Natal ou o que quer que fosse. Queria ficar em sua casa, trancado em seu quarto, longe de tudo e todos. Morrer sozinho, quem sabe?

_**No corpo tenha sol**_

_**No coração a lua**_

_**A pele cor de sonho**_

_**As formas de maçã**_

Que remédio senão obedecer aquelas duas? Sabia que, quando contrariadas, as amigas podiam ser piores do que Hades... Tomou então seu banho e se arrumou para ir ao Santuário. Um vestido vermelho até os joelhos, solto e de tecido leve, os cabelos presos em um rabo de cavalo alto e sandálias pretas que amarravam no tornozelo. Simples e bela.

Desceu as escadas, Samara e Jéssica a aguardavam, Saga já havia chegado para buscá-las. Cumprimentou o geminiano com um breve boa noite e entrou no veículo, não queria conversas.

_**A fina transparência**_

_**Uma elegância nua**_

_**O mágico fascínio**_

_**O cheiro das manhãs**_

Estava ainda deitado em sua cama quando ouviu vozes pelo corredor de sua casa. Apurando os ouvidos, reconheceu a risada de Samara e o tom meio irônico de Jéssica ao fazer um comentário com Aiolia. E um grunhido quase imperceptível de... Silvana. Então ela estava ali, tinha vindo à festa do Santuário?

Levantou-se em um pulo, mesmo que ela não quisesse vê-lo, não a deixaria sozinha nesta festa. Não mesmo! Foi até o banheiro, lavou o rosto para disfarçar as marcas de sono e, em seu armário, separou em segundos a roupa que usaria. Um visual black total, como ela tanto gostava...

Trocou-se depressa, penteou os cabelos e borrifou o perfume que ganhara dela no dia dos namorados brasileiro(1). E saiu ventando de sua casa, rumo ao décimo terceiro templo.

_**Eu quero uma mulher**_

_**De coloridos modos**_

_**Que morda os lábios sempre**_

_**Que for me abraçar**_

Comida e bebida à vontade, música agradável, cavaleiro e amazonas em rodinhas animadas de conversa. E Silvana, sentindo-se meio deslocada, estava em um canto do salão, bebendo uma taça de ponche. Shura chegou alguns minutos depois e logo a avistou.

Porém, antes que desse um passo até ela, viu o geminiano inconveniente se aproximar, com um largo sorriso.

-Aceita um desses? São uma delícia! – comentou Kanon, estendendo um docinho cor de rosa para Silvana. Ela agradeceu e o pegou, o olhar meio longe.

-Obrigada...

-De nada... Mas acho que minha companhia não a agrada, né?

-O quê?

-Está de olho no cabrito que acaba de chegar.

-Cabrito? – ela riu – Um bom apelido para aquele cabeça dura que não entende nada.

-Cabeça dura sim, mas também um homem apaixonado... Senão, ele não estaria tão nervoso por nos ver conversando.

Silvana suspirou, tomando outra dose de ponche. Shura a observava, louco de vontade de pular no pescoço de Kanon para enforcar o marina. Mas iria se controlar, iria provar à jovem que sabia sim medir seu ciúmes e aceitar certas coisinhas.

Como, por exemplo, a amizade dela com lagartixas do mar incovenientes e sem um pingo de semancol...

_**No seu falar provoque**_

_**O silenciar de todos**_

_**E seu silêncio obrigue**_

_**A me fazer sonhar**_

Apesar de gostar da companhia de Kanon, estar ali com ele não fazia muito sentido para Silvana. Pedindo licença, ela se retirou para um das varandas. Queria ficar sozinha, observando as estrelas e a lua, que brilhavam intensamente apesar do inverno grego. Que, aliás, não estava tão intenso naquele ano.

Deixou sua taça sobre a amurada e baixou a cabeça, entre suspiros. E assim estava quando ouviu passos atrás de si e uma voz grave a lhe falar.

-Incomoda se eu ficar aqui, com você?

Era Shura, segurando duas taças de champagne. Aproximou-se de Silvana, entregando uma delas à jovem musicista. Bebeu metade da sua em um gole, como se criasse coragem para dizer algo a ela.

-Silvana, eu... – ele começou, nervoso – Eu queria... Pedir...

Droga, por que as palavras entalavam em sua garganta? Bebeu o restante do champagne e a encarou novamente, a taça de Silvana permanecia intocada e ela o fitava.

-Eu queria... Quer dizer, eu quero... Te pedir... Droga, eu quero te pedir desculpas! – ele falou, soltando tudo de repente – Desculpas por se um idiota, por querer te super proteger, por não confiar em você como deveria e merece, por ser um... Um... Um cabrito cabeça dura!

Respirou fundo, esperando uma reação ou ao menos uma palavra da jovem. E, nos segundos intermináveis em que Shura esperava uma resposta, ambos ouviram o relógio do salão soar as doze badaladas.

Era meia noite. Era noite de Natal.

_**Que saiba receber**_

_**Que saiba ser bem – vinda**_

_**Que possa dar jeitinho**_

_**Em tudo que fizer**_

-Feliz Natal, Shura... – ela finalmente falou, largando a taça sobre a amurada e aproximando-se do cavaleiro – E sim, eu concordo que você seja um idiota, um cabrito cabeça dura... Mas...

Silvana puxou as mãos do cavaleiro, segurando-as firmemente, fitando-o com intensidade.

-...Mas eu gosto de você, não dá para negar...

-Silvana... – ele a abraçou, intensamente, o pequeno corpo aconchegado em seus braços fortes – Eu te amo, minha pequena...

E assim, em meio às estrelas e ao badalar da meia noite, ambos trocaram um beijo apaixonado.

É, aquele estava sendo, com a licença do elogio, um grande Natal...

_**Que ao sorrir provoque**_

_**Uma covinha linda**_

_**De dia, uma menina**_

_**A noite, uma mulher**_

-x-x-x-x-x-

Gostou, Sil? Então, primeiro capítulo especialmente para ti, miga linda... Feliz Natal e também um ótimo 2008, afinal, mais um ano cheio de novidades vem por aí, né?

E o próximo... Já disse, não é para ficar com vergonha, Sah!

(1)No Brasil, comemora-se o dia dos namorados em 12 de junho, mas no resto do mundo é em 14 de fevereiro, dia de São Valentim. Ele era um padre, não sei agora que nacionalidade, que celebrava casamentos entre casais apaixonados às escondias, para que os rapazes não fossem convocados para guerra onde certamente morreriam. Quando descobriram o que ele fazia, mataram o pobre padre Valentim. Essa é uma das inúmeras versões da história, existem tantas outras...


	2. Bonita Demais

Sah, o seu capítulo!

NÃO FICA COM VERGONHA, HEIN!!!

-x-x-x-x-x-

**Capítulo II – Bonita Demais**

**Aiolia e Samara**

-x-x-x-x-x-

_**Porque você que é tão bonita**_

_**Tem esse ar distante assim**_

_**Diz por que o seu olhar hesita, hesita**_

_**Eu tenho amor em mim**_

Estava andando de um lado para outro em frente à casa de Leão, esperando. Vez ou outra lançava um olhar para as escadarias, nervoso, retorcendo as mãos. Queria ter ido buscar sua pequena em casa, mas Saga dissera que não tinha necessidade, ele iria com seu carro e traria as três garotas.

Risos chamaram sua atenção e ele levantou os olhos, um sorriso aberto no rosto. Ela vinha subindo à frente do grupo, linda usando uma saia azul turquesa e blusa branca drapeada, as sandálias de salto fino a deixavam com porte elegante. Os cabelos soltos, escovados, e uma maquiagem leve no rosto. Parecia mulher feita e não uma adolescente.

-Aiolia! – ela gritou e correu até ele, abraçando-o. O cavaleiro a suspendeu no ar e beijou-lhe os lábios macios, as mãos de Samara se fecharam em sua nuca, acariciando os cabelos cacheados do rapaz.

Estava lindo de jeans escuros e camisa social azul, combinando consigo!

-Vamos, Atena está nos esperando para a festa!

Puxando a namorada pela mão, Aiolia a conduziu por sua casa e também escadarias acima.

-x-x-x-x-x-

_**O amor é a coisa mais bonita**_

_**É feito dois igual a um**_

_**E no entanto seu olhar hesita**_

_**Você tem medo de depois**_

Comeram, beberam, riram... E não se desgrudaram um único minuto. Sempre abraçados, conversavam como todos, tentavam desencalhar Aiolos juntando-o com Shina e se divertiam ao ver o embaraço do mais velho...

Aiolia estava feliz, nunca se sentira tão bem como quando estava ao lado de Samara. Por um momento repensou tudo o que vivera e, intimamente, agradeceu à Marin por ter terminado o namoro com ele. Assim, acabou dando a chance do leonino conhecer a brasileira.

-Aiolia! – disse Mu, que vinha na direção do casal – Você já colocou os seus presentes debaixo da árvore de Natal?

-Ai, caramba! – ele deu um tapa na própria testa – Esqueci! Vou descer lá em casa para buscar e já volto!

-Eu te ajudo, Olia.

Abraçados, Aiolia e Samara saíram do salão rumo à Casa de Leão.

-x-x-x-x-x-

_**Bonita**_

_**Talvez bonita demais**_

_**Bonita**_

_**Bonita de nunca ser minha, jamais**_

Entraram na Casa de Leão aos beijos e subiram para o quarto do rapaz, onde estavam guardados os presentes. Samara sentou-se na cama e passou a empilhar sobre o colchão as diversas caixas, assim seria mais fácil de pegar tudo e carregar. Aiolia ficou observando-a por um momento, a luz da lua que entrava pela janela iluminava seu perfil e a deixava ainda mais bonita.

Sentindo um arrepio percorrer sua espinha, ele aproximou-se do criado mudo e de lá pegou uma caixinha quadrada. Sentou-se ao lado da namorada, chamando sua atenção.

-Samara?

-O que foi, Olia?

-Seu presente... Não agüento esperar até a meia noite!

Entregou a caixa, que a garota abriu rapidamente. E de dentro dela surgiu uma corrente prateada, com um pingente de um coração flechado. E, atrás dele, uma inscrição: _Um amor, para sempre._

-Obrigada, Olia... É lindo!

O rapaz pegou a corrente e a colocou no pescoço de Samara, aspirando o doce perfume de rosas que ela usava. Pousou as mãos fortes sobre os ombros delicados, tentando controlar a sensação de vertigem que tentava tomar conta de seu corpo.

Sabia que Samara o amava e desejava, mas também sabia que deveria ter calma e esperar. Afinal, a primeira vez de uma garota deveria ser especial e inesquecível, ele não iria estragar tudo se precipitando. Havia prometido há algum tempo que iria esperar por ela, não forçaria a barra ou algo assim.

Samara sentiu a hesitação do cavaleiro atrás de si e suspirou, fechando os olhos. A luz da lua brilhava tanto naquele quarto, o clima era tão envolvente, as mãos firmes e quentes sobre seus ombros... Sorriu timidamente, por que não?

-Aiolia...

-Diga...

-Eu... Eu quero te dizer... Dizer que...

-O que, Samara? Algum problema?

-Não... – sua voz soava baixa, tímida – Eu quero dizer que... Que estou pronta, Olia...

-Hã?

Arqueou uma sobrancelha, será que tinha ouvido direito, entendido certo? Samara se virou para ele, baixando os olhos. Estava muito envergonhada, mas sabia muito bem o que queria. E, como se para mostrar que estava decidida, ela levou as mãos trêmulas à camisa do rapaz e tentou abrir os primeiros botões, desajeitada.

-Samara... – Aiolia disse, em um sussurro – Eu prometo que vou te levar às estrelas esta noite...

Lentamente, deitou-a sobre cama, cobrindo o corpo pequeno com o seu, tomando lábios, pescoço e colo em beijos apaixonados e quentes...

-x-x-x-x-x-

_**E assim, meu amor, reflita, reflita**_

_**Bonita**_

_**Pra que ser assim bonita**_

_**Bonita...**_

O relógio da sala começou a soar as doze badaladas, ambos ouviram do quarto do rapaz. Aiolia estava deitado de barriga para cima, Samara apoiada em seu peito forte, brincando com um cacho dos cabelos dele entre os dedos. Estavam enrolados em um lençol, o rapaz enlaçou a garota com um dos braços, puxando-a para mais junto de si. Sentia-se exausto. E muito feliz.

-Acho que esse é o Natal mais feliz que já tive...

-Mesmo? Olha que eu nem te trouxe o meu presente, não terminei a tempo...

-Não me importo com isso, Sah... – o rapaz disse, fitando-a com um brilho no olhar – Você é o meu maior presente...

Samara sorriu, um sorriso cristalino e cheio de promessas de uma vida feliz.

-Feliz Natal, leãozinho...

-Feliz Natal, baixinha... Eu te amo...

-x-x-x-x-x-

Sah! Você não ficou com vergonha, ficou? Ah, diz se não foi lindo... Feliz Natal, menina, que todos seus sonhos se realizem e feliz 2008 despontando aê!!!

E no próximo capítulo... Saga em momento ultra-romântico total! Até que ia querer estar no seu lugar, Jéssy...


	3. Poço de Sensibilidade

Preparada para o que reservei à você, Jéssy?

-x-x-x-x-x-

**Capítulo III – Poço de sensibilidade**

**Saga e Jéssica**

-x-x-x-x-x-

_**Por entre ruas, entre carros e placas**_

_**Luzes, cheiros e toques**_

_**Eu sou um poço de sensibilidade**_

_**Te buscando na cidade**_

_**Eu sou um poço de sensibilidade**_

Deixou Silvana tomando banho e foi para seu quarto trocar de roupa. Sobre a cama, pelo menos três combinações para aquela noite, ainda não se decidira qual iria vestir. Suspirando, Jéssica fitou o quadro que pintara de Saga há alguns meses atrás e que agora enfeitava a parede atrás de sua cama. Sorriu, decidindo-se por fim.

Uma calça social preta, sapatos envernizados e camisete prateada, com detalhes em glitter nos punhos e botões. Escovou os cabelos ruivos, prendendo-os em duas mechas na nuca, com uma presilha de libélula. Maquiagem perfeita, realçando os traços finos, e estava pronta para a noite de festa.

Sobre a poltrona, o presente que daria ao geminiano. Pegou-o, segurando o pacote junto ao peito e desceu as escadas quando ouviu o som de uma buzina. Ele chegara!

_**Entre veludos e cetins**_

_**Fantasias e brinquedos**_

_**Desejos e um certo medo**_

_**Cheiros e toques**_

Estacionou o Masserati azul conversível no portão de entrada da casa e recostou-se no capô, ajeitando a gola da camisa branca. E conferindo pela milésima vez se o presente de sua menina estava mesmo guardado no bolso da calça social. Sorriu, aquela noite tinha tudo para ser perfeita!

Logo ela saiu, acompanhada de Samara e arrastando Silvana pelo braço, a libriana bufava. Cumprimentou as duas com um sorriso e Jéssica com um beijo rápido, ainda tinham toda a noite pela frente.

_**Eu sou um poço de sensibilidade**_

_**Te buscando na cidade**_

_**Eu sou um poço de sensibilidade**_

O salão estava cheio. Cavaleiros, amazonas, serviçais e gente de fora que havia sido convidada. Jéssica comia e bebia de tudo, rindo, apoiando Aiolia e Saga no intuito de ambos em fazer Aiolos e Shina ficarem juntos, afinal, eram o únicos solteiros "encalhados" da festa.

Estava bebendo um ponche quando avistou Milo, foi até ele muito curiosa.

-Milo!

-O que foi, Jéssy?

-Onde está o Camus? Ele não vai participar da ceia?

-O iceberg? Bom... – o escorpiano sorriu, travesso – Ele resolveu passar o natal em Londres este ano...

A jovem riu, pelo visto alguém teria uma grande surpresa neste Natal. Continuou conversando com Milo, até que Saga apareceu, puxando a jovem para uma das varandas. Era quase meia noite.

_**O seu sorriso no meu dia-a-dia**_

_**A sua palavra em meu vocabulário**_

_**Minha professora**_

_**Eu aprendi tudo errado**_

Deixou-se levar por ele, ainda segurando sua taça de ponche. Saga entrou pela varanda, recostou-se na amurada e fitou Jéssica intensamente. A lua brilhava lindamente, como se feita especialmente para aquele momento.

-Jéssica... – Saga começou, alisando os longos cabelos, meio nervoso – Eu quero lhe dizer algo, muito importante...

-E o que é, Saga? Alguma novidade ou missão especial?

Saga sorriu, negando com um aceno. Pegou a taça que Jéssica segurava e a deixou sobre a amurada. Então, com um brilho intenso no olhar e a voz um tanto embargada, ele tirou de seu bolso o presente que escolhera com tanto esmero. Era uma caixa pequena, de veludo negro.

-Jéssica...

_**Te buscando na cidade**_

_**Eu sou um poço de felicidade**_

_**Com seu nariz furando o vento**_

_**Com um certo ar de autoridade**_

_**Eu fico louco, louco de saudade**_

Respirou fundo, enquanto a jovem pintora mantinha sua respiração suspensa. Será que aquela caixa continha o que estava imaginando?

-Eu sei que nos conhecemos a cerca de seis meses apenas... – ele retomou a palavra – E para muitos pode parecer pouco tempo, mas não para mim. Eu já vivi de um tudo, já traí e fui traído, desci ao inferno e voltei e... Eu nunca fui tão feliz como sou agora, com você ao meu lado. Por isso, eu quero te fazer uma pergunta...

-Di-diga, Saga...

-Você... Você aceita se casar comigo?

As palavras ficaram presas à garganta de Jéssica, ela não sabia se ria ou se chorava, se saía correndo dali ou se atirava nos braços do cavaleiro... Então, as doze badaladas da meia noite começaram a soar e foi entre lágrimas que ela finalmente conseguiu dizer algo.

-Si-sim... Sim! Sim!

Atirou-se nos braços de Saga, beijando o cavaleiro com paixão, ambos rindo e chorando ao mesmo tempo.

_**Sou um cara afortunado**_

_**Perto de ti**_

_**Eu sou um poço de sensibilidade**_

Afastou-se parcialmente da jovem, tomando sua mão direita. Tirou da caixinha o anel em ouro branco, com um corte diagonal dividindo-o em fosco e brilhante e pequenos diamantes na diagonal fosca. Colocou-o no dedo da brasileira, que sorria abertamente.

-Eu te amo, Jéssica, e juro que vou te fazer muito, mas muito feliz... Feliz Natal, meu amor...

-Feliz Natal, Saga...

-x-x-x-x-x-

Saga, que lindo! Ai, se fosse verdade, né Jéssy? Feliz Natal, miga e um super 2008 para ti!!!

E no derradeiro capítulo... Será que Camus e Sheila finalmente se acertam? Veremos...


	4. O que eu também não entendo

Finalmente, temos o casal problema... E sua música tema! Espero que gostem...

-x-x-x-x-x-

**Capítulo IV – O que eu também não entendo**

**Camus e Sheila**

-x-x-x-x-x-

_**Essa não é mais uma carta de amor**_

_**São pensamentos soltos traduzidos em palavras**_

_**Pra que você possa entender**_

_**O que eu também não entendo**_

Desligou o telefone um tanto preocupada, a amiga não parecia muito bem. Segundo Jéssica lhe contara, Silvana e Shura tinham brigado, por isso ela parecia tão amuada. Suspirou, sabia que cedo ou tarde aqueles dois se entenderiam.

Ajeitando a boina que usava, foi até a janela de seu apartamento e ficou um tempo observando a cidade, dali tinha uma ótima vista do Olho do mundo(1) e da região central. Fechou os olhos, era o terceiro Natal que passava longe da família, mas desta vez era diferente. Estava ali única e exclusivamente por questões de trabalho e não porque fugia de um bando de bandidos psicopatas ou uma quadrilha de loucos homicidas. É, seu pesadelo acabara.

Tinha conversado com os pais e a irmã pelo telefone, ficou imaginando suas caras quando recebessem os presentes. Um barco vikking em miniatura para a coleção do "velho", uma autêntica saia de tweed para a "metade(2)" e uma caixa de madeira com diversos chás ingleses para a "mamma".

Estava ficando cansada de estar sozinha, naquele apartamento. Então vestiu seu casaco de tweed, enrolou um cachecol no pescoço e saiu para a rua. Era noite de Natal. E queria ver gente.

_**Amar não é ter que ter sempre certeza**_

_**É aceitar que ninguém é perfeito pra ninguém**_

_**É poder ser você mesmo e não precisar fingir**_

_**É tentar esquecer e não conseguir fugir, fugir**_

Caminhava pelas ruas frias de Londres, observando as pessoas apressadas, carregando pacotes de presente ou pratos para a ceia. Fechou-se em seus pensamentos, lembrou-se novamente das amigas na Grécia. Atena iria oferecer uma ceia no Santuário, as três iriam para lá. Passou a recordar de sua vida em Atenas, até que fora um tempo agradável. Descontando, é claro, aquele maldito francês.

Um idiota metido a besta que havia lhe dado todos os motivos para ir embora e nenhum para ficar. Suspirou, como poderia ainda pensar tanto nele? Diabo de cubo de gelo insolente, maldito fosse Camus de Aquário!

Sua caminhada teve fim bem em frente ao famoso Big Beng, todo enfeitado com luzes natalinas. Levantou o olhar para apreciar melhor o prédio e logo percebeu um floco cair sobre seu nariz.

Começava a nevar. Uma neve brilhante, como nunca vira antes.

-Parece até pó de diamante... – disse para si mesma, estendendo a mão luvada, como se assim pudesse pegar algum floco e guardá-lo.

-É, digamos que seja essa a inspiração, Sheila...

_**Já pensei em te largar**_

_**Já olhei tantas vezes pro lado**_

_**Mas quando penso em alguém é por você que fecho os olhos**_

_**Sei que nunca fui perfeito, mas com você eu posso ser**_

_**Até eu mesmo que você vai entender**_

Estreitou os olhos, conhecia aquela voz, aquele tom gélido e impertinente. Virou-se para o incauto, bufando.

-O que faz aqui, Camus de Aquário?

-Pensei que uma viagem à Londres seria uma boa idéia... – ele disse, fitando-a com seriedade – E, além disso, ninguém merece mais um Natal ao lado daquele Escorpião cheio dos querer.

-Ah, e vir até aqui atazanar minha paciência lhe pareceu uma ótima diversão natalina, não é mesmo?

Camus ia abrir a boca para falar algo, mas Sheila não lhe deu ouvidos. Pisando duro, a jornalista deu meia volta e somente não foi embora porque o cavaleiro a segurou pelo braço. Voltou-se a ele, tentando se soltar. Mas o aquariano não parecia disposto a deixar a brasileira ir.

-Me escute, por favor...

Sheila bufou novamente, mas acabou cedendo. Quem sabe assim se livrava logo daquele encosto siberiano?

_**Posso brincar de descobrir desenho em nuvens**_

_**Posso contar meus pesadelos e até minhas coisas fúteis**_

-Eu sei que dei todos os motivos do mundo para você ir embora de Atenas e nenhum para ficar quando me contou que viria para Londres... – Camus disse, entre suspiros – Mas tente entender que... Que...

-Entender o quê? Dá para ser menos enrolado?

-Hum... Entender que eu fui treinado minha vida inteira para servir Atena e a humanidade. Que tive de aprender a não ter sentimentos para poder vencer em uma batalha... Que por conta disso, eu ainda não sei lidar muito bem com eles...

Camus a soltou, percebeu que Sheila não iria embora enquanto ele não dissesse tudo, Isso fez com que tomasse coragem e seguisse em frente.

-Que por causa disso, eu lhe disse "boa viagem", quando, na verdade, queria lhe dizer outras duas palavras...

-Quais palavras?

-Fica comigo... – ele disse, finalmente – Não somente naquela época, mas agora. Não no sentido de abandonar tudo aqui em Londres e ir para Atenas, mas... Para ter um motivo, por menor que seja, para voltar um dia...

_**Posso tirar a tua roupa**_

_**Posso fazer o que eu quiser**_

_**Posso perder o juízo**_

_**Mas com você eu tô tranqüilo, tranqüilo**_

Sheila ficou em silêncio, de cabeça baixa. Camus suspirou, ao menos uma vez tinha que admitir: seguir os conselhos de Milo de Escorpião não fora ruim. Pelo menos, tinha dito tudo o que desejava à jornalista.

De repente o silêncio foi quebrado pelo som das badaladas do Big Beng. Sheila levantou os olhos e Camus percebeu que ela sorria, meio de canto.

-Está ouvindo as badaladas? É meia noite... Feliz Natal, Camus de Aquário... – ela disse, aproximando-se do cavaleiro – E aqui está seu presente...

Puxou-o pela nuca, beijando-lhe os lábios frios. Os dela estavam quentes, e a sensação térmica provocada pelo beijo acabou colando os corpos um no outro. Sim, Sheila agora tinha um motivo para voltar para Atenas. E isso enchia o coração antes frio de Camus de alegria.

-Sheila... – ele a chamou, apartando o beijo – Feliz Natal e... E... Eu... – ele tentou dizer, meio sem saber o que ou como fazer.

-Você? – ela perguntou, incentivando-o a continuar.

-Eu... Eu te amo...

_**Agora o que vamos fazer, eu também não sei**_

_**Afinal, será que amar é mesmo tudo?**_

_**Se isso não é amor, o que mais pode ser?**_

_**Estou aprendendo também**_

-x-x-x-x-x-

Fim! E o casal problema virou casal solução... Gostaram?

Um super Natal a todos que se dispuseram a ler e me agüentem em 2008, eu não vou parar de atazanar a todos tão cedo...

Beijos!!!

(1)Olho do Mundo ou Roda do Milênio, a famosa super roda gigante que fica às margens do rio Tâmisa, em Londres. Quando viajar para lá, será o primeiro lugar que vou visitar, adoro roda gigante!

(2)Então a Amanda é baixinha, tem 1,50 m de altura. E essa história de "metade" é o seguinte: um amigo dela, alto para caramba, estava zoando com a minha irmã e ela, com uma raiva danada, disse: "Ah é, só porque você é grande acha que é dois!", e ele rebateu assim: " E só porque você é pequena acha que é metade!"... Hilário!


End file.
